Barefoot
by Elmo's-world-460
Summary: Hermione is still devastated over the loss of Sirius Black. Ginny sees something needs to be done, so she takes action. So Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, do something crazy. What is it? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey you guys. It's me eLmO. You might have read my other story Love, Life, Lies, and Sirius. If not I highly recommend it. It's a good story. It has no relation to this one however. But yeah so...Heres my story._**

**_eLmO_**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

THE JOURNEY BEGINS

Hermione sat on the bed in her dorm room, glaring at her bare feet with blurry eyes. She had just gotten into a huge fight with Ron and Harry. Ever since they had defeated Voldemort, her and her friends had drifted apart. They had nothing to talk about and nothing that they all needed to keep them together. Hermione had started caring more about her appearance, and Harry and Ron had discovered that just about the whole female population practically worshipped the ground they walked on.

Ron had started caring more about his appearance as well. It wasn't like she was the only one wanting to look good. Ron had started to style his shaggy red hair so that it swept graciously across his forehead. Arthur Weasley had taken Percy's job so now the Weasleys were wealthy enough to afford nice clothes and a brand new, big house. So he didn't have to dress in hand-me downs, and was no longer tormented by Malfoy for his old house, since his new one was almost the same size as Malfoy's.

Harry still had his shaggy, unruly black hair, and emerald green eyes. But his glasses had been upgraded to a better looking pair of round glasses, not needing tape to hold them together. Harry had finally grown into his tall figure from staying at the Weasley's house since last year. Molly had a new kitchen, about three times the size of her old one so she was in there 24/7.

Yet, the biggest change had probably taken place in our very own Hermione Granger. She had grown about two inches and was now 5'6, and very skinny, with curves that you could see in her shadow. Her hair had grown out of its bushy corkscrew faze and now reached about halfway to her elbows. It was light, auburn brown and had thing blonde highlights that were natural, making her hair look almost blonde. Her hair just looked like a soft piece of cloud that fell around her face and shoulders in big, natural, movie star curls. Her honey brown eyes had flecks of green in them and were framed by thick, black lashes.

The changes had made Hermione's confidence flourish. She had become more than just 'The Bookworm' of the Trio. Hermione was popular. She had many friends and had had many guys ask her out. But Hermione could not say yes to any of them. Her heart had been given away completely about four years ago. Tears sprang back up in her eyes thinking of her love.

He had jet black hair that felt like a slice of the springtime sky. It was shaggy and reached to his upper lip and his bangs swept across his forehead. He had beautiful, big blue eyes that stood straight out and you could stare in them forever without them becoming dull. He had been so tall, with the most incredible body, it had made her just shiver with delight. He told her every single morning, not that she was hot, not that she was fine...He told her she was beautiful. His name was Sirius Black.

Hermione choked out a sob as she looked at the picture on her nightstand. He was standing behind her and waving his arms, laughing insanely. He then whacks her in the head and she turns around laughing and was wrapped in a hug. Sirius and Hermione turn back and smile at the camera before the picture starts to replay itself. She buried her face in her pillow and sobbed her heart out.

"Hermione?" asked a soft voice from the doorway. Hermione sat up and wiped at her face, before turning to face her best friend.

"Hey Gin," she said, her voice cracking.

"Are you thinking about Sirius?" she asked, walking into the room and sitting on Hermione's bed. Hermione sat up.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Hun it's been two years. Why are you crying about it now?" she asked, rubbing her friends back. Hermione looked at her best friend. Ginny was probably the most gorgeous girl she had ever seen. She had red hair that reached an inch past her shoulders. It wasn't fireball red but a deep, rich color that was not almost brown...It was a color all its own. She was 5'5 and had a super skinny figure that she didn't even have to work at, and all her curves were just the right size. Ginny had a tan complexion all year round and never had to wear any makeup. Her eyelashes were jet black and thick so you couldn't tell the difference when she wore mascara. She hardly ever had any zits or red marks on her face and when she did, you could barely see them. She still had to wax her eyebrows to get them to stay the tiny marks they were. Ginny always waxed Hermione's face for her too.

"I don't know why. But for some reason today, I'm so overcome with this feeling that makes me miss him so much!" she sobbed, more tears falling down her cheeks.

"I understand how you feel," Ginny said, hugging her friend. Harry, who was the only guy Ginny had ever been in love with, had just happened to be the only guy that didn't love her back.

"I want him back," she sobbed, holding onto Ginny and bawling.

"I know," she whispered, rubbing her back.

"I want to have him again. I know that he didn't love me in the romantic way but I still wish he was here...He was my best friend," she cried.

"Then let's go see him," Ginny declared, standing up suddenly and causing Hermione to fall off of the bed.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione sniffed, standing up. Ginny put her nose in the air and put her hands on her hips.

"Let's go to see him."

"How are we supposed to do that?" she asked, walking over to a mirror and clucking her tongue at her red face.

"We should go to Dumbledore. Let's tell him we want to go back to the past and see Sirius."

"Do you honestly think that Dumbledore would let us do that? And that wouldn't be the smartest thing for me to do because I'll just end up falling in love with Sirius again!"

"So what?" Ginny exclaimed, grabbing Hermione by the arms.

"Stop over-analyzing everything! Give yourself some fun! In fact, why don't we just stay there?"

"Shut up Ginny!" Hermione yelled. "You know as well as I do that that could never happen!"

"It very well could Hermione! You need to just open your mind and listen to what I have to say!" Ginny yelled back. Most people didn't know that Hermione had a temper that could very well rival the fiery red head's.

"Ginny stop making me believe the impossible," she whispered, glaring at her best friend.

Ginny stood up and threw her hands in the air.

"Fine, you closed minded prude! Do whatever you want, believe me, don't believe me, I could really care less," Ginny said, her eyes filled with tears. "But just know Hermione that you're not the only one that's ever been hurt by someone."

With that, she wrenched the door open and stormed down the stairs. Hermione winced as she heard the common room door slam from where she was standing. Not knowing what else to do, she lay down on the bed and closed her eyes, letting tears slowly leak out until she had cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Hermione woke up and stretched. Her face was tight and her nose was runny from crying the night before. She padded in her slippers towards the bathroom, yawning and stretching her face, so that it wasn't so tight. Hermione was rinsing her hair of shampoo, singing a song quietly when suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door. She stuck her head out of the shower curtain curiously and yelled, "Come in."

Harry entered and Hermione screamed running back behind the curtain.

"Herms come on I could only see your head! We need to talk about last night," he said, sounding fairly upset. Hermione took a deep breath and smoothed her dripping hair back before sticking her head back out of the curtain.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sorry. Me and Ron were out of line by saying those things about your looks," he said, smiling and taking a deep breath, as though he had been trying to get that off of his chest.

"That's okay…." She said.

"What?" he asked cautiously.

"Where's Ron? Did he come to apologize?"

"He said he would as soon as he woke up."

"It's nine 'o' clock. Classes start in an hour!"

"This is Ron we're talking about 'Mione," he smiled.

Hermione smiled back at him. "True…." She trailed off, her smile fading.

"What?" he asked looking at her curiously.

"I have to talk to you about something," she said, her voice cracking. "Go sit on my bed and let me finish off my shower," she demanded, putting her head back into her shower and letting the hot water trickle over her.

After she was done, she combed her hair out and put on a robe and her undergarments, and walked into her bedroom to find Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Ginny was the first to stand and walk over to her friend.

"Hermione I'm sorry. I had no right to go and suggest a thing like that when I know what a sensitive subject it is," she admitted. "Do you forgive me?"

Hermione smiled and hugged her friend. "Yes I forgive you," she said, pulling back. "I was actually seriously considering it." She smiled and looked at her friends.

"We are going to go and see Sirius!"

"Whoa! Hold on Herms!" Ron said, standing up and putting his hands up. "What are you talking about?"

"I want to go back to the past and see Sirius," she said, closing her eyes, and taking a deep breath. There, she had said it.

"Hermione…..Are you okay?" Harry asked, looking at her oddly. Ginny on the other hand jumped up and down in circles, clapping and laughing.

"But I don't want to tell anybody," she said, messing with her fingers and staring at her feet.

"Hermione…." Ron started. "Is that even possible?"

"What are you talking about Ron?" asked Harry, grinning. "Would Hermione just randomly suggest something without fact?" Ron smiled and looked at his friend.

"Alright, I'm in," he said, putting an arm around her shoulders and smiling.

"I am too!" Ginny giggled, jumping up and down and hugging Hermione. "I'm so excited."

"What about you Harry?" Hermione asked, smiling at her friend.

"Alright," he said, standing up and draping his arm over Hermione's shoulders and over Ron's arm. Hermione looked over at Ginny, smiling.

"Are you excited?" she whispered to her.

"I'm dying to see him again." Hermione whispered back.

The girls kicked Harry and Ron out of their room and started to get ready, since Ginny was in her pajamas and Hermione was still wearing underwear and a robe. They had decided that after classes got over, they would pack up their rooms, leave a note for Dumbledore and disappear into the past. Hermione was digging through her oversized closet, searching for clothes that were suited for Sirius to see her again in. She finally settled on a pair of tight, dark blue jeans that were a little too long and covered her feet and had a whole in the knee and a whole in the back pocket with a flowered patch underneath it, a black tank top and a pink off-the-shoulder tunic that matched the big black belt she put on over it. She was just pulling on some cotton candy pink, toe revealing wedge sandals when Ginny came out of the bathroom looking gorgeous as always.

She was wearing a white, lightweight summer dress that had spaghetti straps that tied together at the top. Right about where it reached her knees, it billowed out into a flowing fabric. She had her white denim jacket draped over one arm and was holding her white, strapped heels in her other hand. Ginny threw her things on her bed and piled her flowing fiery hair on top of her head.

"You look so cute Hermione," Ginny said, putting her hair down and walking over to her friend. "Can I do your hair?" she asked, picking up a straightened lock of hair.

"Be my guest," Hermione said, standing up and letting Ginny lead her over to the vanity. Ginny picked up a curling iron and took her time making big ringlets in Hermione's hair. After she was done, and Hermione had finished her makeup, she stood up and smiled at Ginny who smiled back and pulled on a shoe.

"Gin I just want classes to be over," she breathed, putting her face in her hands.

"Me too 'Mione," Ginny said, giving her friend a reassuring hug. "They'll go by faster than you'll expect if you just keep your mind off of it," She stepped back and jumped up and down trying to put on her jacket and other shoe at the same time. Hermione laughed at her friend.

"I'll be downstairs Grace!" Hermione giggled, rolling her eyes and leaving the dorm room. She walked down the stairs thinking about how hard it would be to come back to the future after seeing Sirius again and didn't realize the stares she got as she descended the stairs. It took awhile to realize that, herself, and her hair bouncing and she blushed slightly.

"Ron, Harry?" she asked, looking around the crowded common room for her friends. She shrugged and pulled her sleeves down over her hands and rubbed her arms because of the coldness in the hallways which she had just stepped into.

She was walking down towards the great hall when she was pulled by her arm and dragged into a classroom, having her mouth covered. Hermione tried to scream, but the hand just tightened over her mouth. She closed her eyes, preparing for the worst but she wasn't expecting for Ron's face to lean down and whisper in her ear, "It's just us 'Mione!"

Hermione gave a sigh of relief and pushed Ron's arms off of her and away from her face.

"You nearly scared me to death!" she shouted at him. "I thought that I was going to be kidnapped or something." she glared, folding her arms, and looking around the room. There was Ron, Harry, Ginny, herself, and all of their luggage.

"They pulled me out of our dorm the same way except for the fact, that I was dragged out of the window," Ginny hissed, glaring at her brother and Harry.

"We decided that we couldn't wait and we had to go now." Harry declared, ignoring the two girls and their complaints. Ron nodded eagerly and grinned. Hermione shook her head and scoffed.

"You two just can't be patient can you?" she giggled, looking up at them, her eyes welling with tears. Ginny noticed this and ran over to her friend, enveloping her in a tight hug.

"'Mione it'll be okay."

"I am scared to see him again Gin," she sobbed. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"Then he's pointless." Ginny said, rubbing her friend's back, and pulling back. "Okay?" she asked, smiling. Hermione sniffled and nodded. "Good. Now perk up little trooper!" Ginny joked, punching Hermione lightly on the chin.

"How did you boys pack your stuff so quick anyway?" Ginny asked, referring to their over-stuffed trunks.

"Duh! We are at a _magic_ school Gin!" Ron said, putting his arm around his sister and shoving her on the head lightly.

"Well what about all of our stuff huh oh smart one?" Ginny mocked, twisting out of Ron's brotherly grip. Harry smiled.

"Accio Giny and Hermione's suitcases." The suitcases, fully packed, with things still hanging out of Ginny's, plopped to a stop in front of their designated owner. Ron smirked at his sister. Ginny stuck her tongue out and folded her arms, rolling her eyes.

"Well lets go!" Harry said impatiently, beckoning them all into a circle. Hermione took a deep breath and held out her fake nailed hands and everyone gathered hands in a circle. Hermione took a deep breath and quietly began the chant that she had read about.

"The dead has passed, the dawn begun, the people weep and cannot live without him. We wish to visit him again and fulfill our futures to the best." She finished and everyone dropped their hands. Hermione closed her eyes spun around in circles. She started screaming for everyone to do the same. They started spinning too fast for any of them to control and were lifted into the air. All of a sudden there was a loud cracking noise and Hermione disappeared. She was followed by Ginny, Ron, and Harry.

Hermione was the first to come flying out fot he air, screaming, and hit the ground with a thud. Then her friends followed.

"Oww." she mumbled, sitting up and holding her head tightly. She looked at Harry and smiled, her eyes full of tears. He looked back, equally teary and smiled.

"That was the stupidest, cheesiest spell I have ever heard in my entire life!" he excalimed. Hermione laughed once and replied,, "Well it worked didn't it?"

Ginny stood up and grabbed Hermione by the hand, pulling her to her feet. "Well we're here. What do you say?" she asked, linking arms with her best friend. Hermione put a confident smile on her face and they walked towards the entrance to Hogwarts, 20 years ago. The boys lagged behind, pulling all four luggage trunks and laughing that they had finally made it and Harry would finaly get to meet his parents.

* * *

**_So ya, that was chapter 1 hope you liked it! I'll post again soon!_**

**_luvz and hugz and kissez  
eLmO_**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all trudged through the eerily silent Hogwarts hallways, happily. Not much had changed in the twenty years that they missed and so it was quite easy to find Dumbledore's office still. Not knowing the password was a bit of a problem though. So there they stood yelling random things to the gargoyle when a timid yet authorative voice asked,

"Can I help you?" The group turned around to find a vibrant red haired woman standing there looking at them curiously.

"Well yes actually," started Hermione stepping down to level with the woman. "We just transferred here. You see we've all been home schooled since a very young age and it's our first year being accepted here and well... We need to get in to see the headmaster immediatly. I'm H-" she started but Ginny stomped on her foot slightly. "I'm Heather." she corrected herself suddenly smiling and sticking out her hand. The red haired woman smiled and cocked her head to the side slightly shaking it.

"Well I am Lily Evans, head girl," she added. She then turned her sparkling emerald eyes to the rest of the group, "It's so nice to have new students come along. It just gets so inevitably boring having no new faces about. Now who are the rest of you?"

"Well-" started Harry stepping forward and trying his hardest not to stare at his mother. "I'm Brad." She smiled at him.

"You know... You bear a striking resemblance to a boy I know Brad. What's your last name?"

Harry fumbled for a momet before coming up with, "P-Pilliwagger.." Hermione tried to cough down a laugh and Ginny bit her lip trying not to smile.

"And you are?" she asked Ron and Ginny. "I presume you're related. You just look it," she smiled brightly.

"I'm Jennifer," Ginny said smiling at Lily.

"And I am Obidiah!" Ron exclaimed jubilantly. The rest of the group gave him an annoyed look but Lily's expression never faltered her eyebrow merely twitched a fraction of an ich and she continued, "Well there's specific houses to be sorted into but hopefully with luck, you'll get Gryffindor. That's what house all the cool people are in."

With that last sentance, she winked and told them the password, hurrying off in the opposite direction.

"She is gorgeous!" exclaimed Ginny looking at Harry who was looking at his feet and smiling slightly.

"That's my mum," he said. There was an awkward silence in which they stepped behind the gargoyle after muttering the password but before it completely closed Hermione chuckled slightly and turned to Ron.

"Obidiah?"

After a long explanation of their story to Dumbledore and much chaotic bustling about of professors and paintings, the foursome was making their way through the halls of the castle towards Gryffindor Tower, new schedules and trunks in tow. They stopped outside the painting of the familiar fat lady in her pink dress.

"Are you ready?" whispered Ginny in Hermione's ear. Hermione nodded. The butterflies were filling up her stomache and she feared they were running out of room and about to pile out of her mouth. No matter how thought out or prepared they thought they were, when they opened the painting no one was fully prepared for the group seated in the common room. Every one knew that it was coming but the blast of seeing them, especially for Hermione and Harry, hit them all like a huge bus.

Upon entering the common room, all noise stopped to look at the odd unfamilar foursome.

"Hi..." Ginny started, waving slightly at the scene in front of her.

They all stood there like idiots staring at the four boys and two girls laying everywhere on the floor and couches. One of the boys was short, chubby, and had blonde hair that was plastered to his head, and he had watery green blue eyes. Another one was tall, around 6 feet with shaggy, sandy brown hair, and ocean blue eyes. The next one looked exactly like Harry. Ginny gave a gasp at the familiar shaggy, jet black hair, and tall, muscular build. The only thing separating Harry and this man were the dark hazel eyes. Then there was a man taller than all of them with black hair cut in a longer sort of shag with curious grey/green eyes. And last of all was a boy that the girls didn't recognize. He had a muscular build as well and was tall like James. He had shaggy blonde hair and it had a few thin, black highlights throughout his head. He was looking at them curiously with his seemingly bottomless black eyes.

Lily stood up suddenly and bounded over to them, resonating energy and happiness.

"Hello guys! Let me introduce you to our little group that we have! Of course I am Lily Evans and this is James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Jesse Ballesteros. Oh yah! This is my best friend Capri Potter who's also James's twin sister." Lily said, indicating for her friend to join her. Capri had black hair with thick, caramel streaks. It fell in soft curls to just past her shoulders. She was 5'8, had hazel eyes, and looked like some sort of brilliant, Italian sort of a model.

At this point, the group was looking at her curiously. Harry had had an aunt? What had happened to her? But Lily interrupted their thinking by pulling each of them forward by the sleeve, and itroducing them to her friends.

After the introductions, Remus and Sirius got up and hurried over to the girls. Sirius grabbed Hermione by the hand and kissed it softly. "Sirius Black at your service my fine maiden." Hermione laughed, and gently pulled her hand away.

"Heather Granger," she said softly looking into his all too familiar blue eyes. They looked so full of life. They weren't that dull almost grey color she remembered. And now he seemed so happy... So vibrant so... Gorgeous. She definetly liked this Sirius.

James Potter sat on the couch with Jesse and Peter watching his friends curiously. Sirius and Remus had obviously taken an immediate liking to the peculiar new girls. Heather was a pretty girl at an average height. She had shiny, wavy, brown hair that reached halfway to her elbows, and very pretty, big, honey brown eyes. Jenniferwas stunningly pretty as well with her hair a shade of red that rivaled Lily's with electric blue eyes. She had to be related to that red headed guy Obironion or whatever. He also couldn't help but notice Brad. He looked alarmingly like James and he had the same sort of beautiful green eyes that his own dear Lily had. But the four new comers had a sort of mysterious aura about them. James had a slight inkling that they might be hiding something.

He watched as Capri and Lily spoke animatedly to the two young men. He watched intently as Lily indicated that they should sit down on the couches with their group.

James didn't hear a word come out of her mouth though he saw it moving. He saw _her _moving. The way she talked and moved entranced him. It seemed like she was flicking her hair in slow motion. Her mouth moved slowly as she walked smoothly towards him.

James was jerked out of his trance by a smack on the back of the head. His friends had sat down and he hadn't even realized it. He glared at Sirius, who was laughing.

"Stare any harder and she might catch on fire." he muttered under his breath, then, turned back to his conversation with Heather. "So where exactly did you all just come from?" he asked, watching her closely.

"Well you see," Heather started using her pointer finger to brush her bangs lightly from out of her eyes, "Jennifer and Obidiah are brother and sister, twins actually. And me and Brad have been close ever since we were little. So while I was being home schooled, I was living with Brad and Brad is neighbors to Jenn and Obee and so naturally we were all good friends. It was a mutual decision to go back to school for the last year." she finished not even taking note of the subtle nick name she had just given to Ron or how she had just amazingly made up the story out of thin air.

"That's just fascinating!" Sirius said, wrikling his nose slightly in a cute way. Hermione noticed this and smiled.

So there the new group sat talking and laughing cheerily amongst themselves. James was laying on the couch, his feet on Capri's stomache and her head leaning off the edge of the couch, talking to Ron and Harry.

"So Obidiah-" she started giggling slightly. "That's a fascinating name."

"Yeah," Ron said shrugging and smiling to himself.

"People call him Obee," Harry chimed in elbowing his friend in the ribs jokingly. Ron smiled at this as Capri laughed. Jesse watched this exchange of flirting in a jealous way that was not lost to his male companions. Sirius made a mental note to ask him about it but then was once again lost in a conversation with Heather.

She was so intriguing to him. She was literally one of the most beautiful girls he had ever met and she could actually hold a real conversation. She wasn't shallow or dumb. He couldn't even begin to explain Heather Granger.

The next hour was all filled with talking and laughter but then the new kids needed to get settled in. Lily, Capri, and the Mauraders left them in the common room to go to dinner.

Hermione turned to Ginny and smiled with tear brimmed eyes. She cared for Sirius so much and it was so great to see him again. 'Jenny' crawled over to sit by 'Heather', 'Brad', and 'Obee', smiling and squeezing her best friend's hand.

**so from right now im going to stop using their real names to refrain from confusion. just remember  
****HermioneHeather  
GinnyJennifer/Jenny  
HarryBrad  
Ron-Obidiah/Obee**

"So mate," started Obee, clapping Brad on the shoulder, "how does it feel?"

"Wonderful, but can you believe that? My dad had a sister? I have an aunt!" he exclaimed, confused.

"Yeah and she's bloody brilliant," Obee said dreamily, looking at the ceiling.

"God mate!" Brad protested, shoving him good-naturedly. Jenny giggled and was the first to stand grabbing her trunk and heading upstairs.

"I'm going to get settled in. _Heather-Loo_ are you coming?" she asked putting emphasis on the name.

"Yeah," Heather agreed standing up as well. They waved goodbye to the boys and walked up their staircase. Five minutes later, Obee and Brad wound up going up to their room and unpacking too.

By the time The Mauraders and Lily and Capri were back, it was almost ten but in their respected dorms they found the new kids sound asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Heather and Jenny woke up, bright and early. They had made it tradition for themselves to get up every morning at five 'o'clock in the morning, and go for a morning run around the lake of Hogwarts. After they changed, much to their surprise, Lily and Capri were waking up as well. The girls all changed into their running clothes and wordlessly made their way out of the common room and outside into the cool and breezy September air. 

When they returned at six, panting, and slightly sweaty, they found themselves facing the marauders, Brad, and Obee. The boys started to smile at the girl's attire consisting of sports bras and either shorts or track pants.

"Guess what?" Jesse asked. It was the first time the new girls had heard him speak.

"Don't come too close!" Capri said, holding her hands out. "We stink." Jesse smiled, revealing one missing canine tooth on the top.

"Anyway," Sirius continued for him, jumping over the back of the couch as well. James and Remus followed suite and Peter attempted but got stuck with one leg draped over the back, squealing. The boys ignored him, which Lily and Heather thought was extremely unethical, but Capri and Jenny found quite entertaining.

"We have been asked to escort you fine young ladies through Hogsmeade." James said, smiling.

"Umm...Why would WE need to go to Hogsmeade?" Lily asked, looking at him disgustedly up and down. Heather and Jenny looked curiously at Obee and Brad who shrugged simultaneously. Brad looked back at Peter still struggling on the couch and after looking forward again, stuck his arm out and shoved him backwards roughly. This caused him to rolly-polly off the couch and onto the floor, straight into a side table. He just layed there, struggling to get up off his back.

The ones that witnessed it roared with laughter but James continued talking.

"YOU wouldn't! But we were told by Dumbledore that Heather, Jenny, Brad, and Obee needed to go to Hogsmeade and we boys and you girls have been asked to escort them through their time of shopping!"

"Can we at least have time to get ready?" asked Jenny, smiling.

"Yes. Go shower. You stink." Jesse joked, shoving Capri playfully. She reacted to this by pouncing on his back and wrapping her arms around his eyes so that he couldn't see.

"JAMES! GET YOUR ICKY SWEATY SISTER OFF OF ME!" he yelled, tripping and falling backwards. Capri hopped off just in time and he went crashing into the couch.

"CAPZ!" he hollered. But all he got was a fit of giggles as she grabbed her friends and ran up her stairs. Obee watched this exchange and tried his hardest not to look jealous. He didn't really know her that well and she had been Jesse's first.

After the girls had showered and changed, they returned back downstairs to their 'escorts in waiting'. The boys looked the new girls over in admiration. Heather was wearing a denim mini skirt, with holes in some places, and some black leggings. Her hair was straight and out, and she was wearing a black short sleeve that had a pair of big red lips on them. Jenny had her hair pulled in a half ponytail and she was wearing a pair of light blue, flare jeans, and a baby pink spaghetti strap. Lily was wearing a pair of white cargo capri's and an emerald green long sleeve. Capri was wearing a pair of light blue, tight shorts that were rolled up to the knees, and a yellow spaghetti strap with lace along the bottom of the shirt. Though what nobody seemed to notice was the way that Jesse and Obee seemed to be looking at Capri, and Brad and Remus were both giving Jenny the same admiring looks.

The big group of teens walked through Hogsmeade, talking about this and that, and whatever popped into their heads. Heather walked ahead of the group, her arm linked through Lily's, talking about recent books that they had both read. Capri and Jenny were behind them. Picking up the rear were Brad and Obee talking to Sirius and Jesse about pranks and girls. Remus took this oppertunity to jump up by Jenny and link his arm through hers. James followed suite, linking his arm with Capri's. Then James leaned over them and whispered something to Remus.

"What are you being so secretive about?" asked Jenny, smiling at Remus, whom she was starting to become pretty good friends with.

"Nothing," he smiled at her. Jenny and Capri exchanged looks and ran ahead with Heather and Lily, dragging them into the nearest shoe store.

* * *

The next few weeks passed by quickly. The days consisted of early classes, fun meals, pranks, and lazy afternoons. The new kids had become very close friends with Capri, Lily, and especially the marauders. One day, the girls were all sitting in the dormitory, late at night, and Heather was modeling her new sandals to them all. They were giving each other pedicures when suddenly Heather stopped pacing and twirling her ankles about and looked at Capri suspiciously. Capri, sensing someone's eyes on her, turned puzzling eyes to her new friend

"What?"

"I have a theory. I need to talk to you guys about it," she said, sighing.

"What is it?"

"What in the world is going on with you and Jesse?" Capri turned bright red and looked down at her feet. But after five minutes, she gave in and sighed, leaning back against Lily as Jenny did her toenails.

"I honestly don't know. I mean...I think I love him! I always have! And as soon as I even begin to THINK that he might care for me back...I don't know. He does something or says something that makes me think otherwise. And I don't think you're one to talk Heather. We ALL know that there's a little something going on with you and Sirius."

Hermione paled. "I have no idea what you are talking about!" she said stiffly, folding her arms.

"Hermione, we're not stupid." Lily giggled.

Then Capri turned accusing eyes to Jenny. Jenny looked at her innocently, popping a cookie into her mouth, the bun on top of her head bobbing slightly.

"And you!" Capri pointed her finger.

"What?" Jenny said through a mouthful of cookie.

"You and Brad missy! That's what!"

"Ohhhh yeah!" Lily agreed shaking her head vigorously. "There is definetly some chemistry there!"

"Shut up! If anything there's chemistry between you and my brother!" Jenny argued, sitting up. Now the girls were in an all out boy war which ended up pointing back the same way it had begun. To Heather.

"You totally need to go out with Sirius!"

"Yeah there's those looks you two keep giving each other..."

"He sooo loves you!"

"If you don't ask him out I will do it for you!"

"Stop it! I can NOT get involved with Sirius!" Heather shouted. Her eyes now started welling up with tears. "It'll just lead to even more hurt in the future." Then she stomped down the stairs and out into the common room, forgetting that she was in pajama shorts and wedge sandals.

"Hey H!" called Sirius. He waved her over, and patted the spot on the couch next to him. She came and sat next to him, tears threatening to spill over the rims of her eyes. She had had that and a different nickname from him all throughout her life. He always called her 'Mione. Oh how she wished that she could hear him say that again! Her heart was aching. She loved him and she always had. Why did she think that going back in time was going to make things better? In the end, leaving would just hurt more.

"I was thinking...Wait...Are you crying?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"No!" she mumbled angrily, wiping at her cheeks desperately.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, gently taking her chin and making her look up at him. She whimpered lightly and then whispered.

"I don't feel so great." Sirius sighed and hugged her tightly. She curled up into a ball, and wrapped her arms around him lightly.

"What's the matter huh? Tell me your problems!" he said rubbing her back lightly.

"No don't listen to me! I'm a bawl baby," she scolded herself.

"Hey!" Sirius said. Heather looked up at him, startled.

"It's okay to cry every once in awhile. You deserve a good cry tough stuff!" he said, resting his cheek on her hair. Heather felt her tears rise to the surface again. She would end up being wrapped up in something that was not going to be able to survive if she didn't stop loving him. He would die in her fifth year and she wouldn't be able to handle it. But maybe...Maybe she wouldn't remember. NO! She couldn't do that to him.

This strong inner debate resulted in flashbacks and took a long while. She noticed that she had wrapped herself tight around him and he was just laying there holding her contentedly. He had been quite for a while now. She looked up at Sirius and saw him sound asleep. So she let her mind wander back to that memorable night...

_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Flashback!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Hermione Granger woke with a start, not remembering quite where she was. She had just had the most horrible nightmare! Hermione looked around her at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It was the first bedroom on the second floor, directly on the left.**_

_**Hermione threw the covers off of her bed and hurried down the stairs, throwing on her robe in the process. She looked around the dark first floor cautiously and soon she found the kitchen. She flicked on a light and shivered as she felt a chill go up her spine. She looked through Sirius's cabinets until she found a bowl, and some cereal. While she was searching the drawers, she heard someone else walk softly into the kitchen.**_

_**"Hey 'Mione." yawned Sirius, walking into the kitchen. He was wearing a pair of pajama pants and no shirt.**_

_**"Hi...What are you doing up?"**_

_**"I should ask you the same question! Besides...This is my house!" Sirius grinned, taking another bowl.**_

_**"I couldn't sleep." Hermione said, sitting down at the table and stirring her cereal absentmindedly.**_

_**"Me either."**_

_**"I had a horrible nightmare."**_

_**"What about?" Sirius asked, taking a bite of his own cereal. Hermione didn't know what drove her to explain to Sirius about her whole nightmare. But she was soon sharing it with him.**_

_**"Well first, what happened was, I was standing in front of an abandoned mansion. It was really, really old, like a castle almost. So I opened the door and then I was completely transformed, along with the scenery. I was dressed like a princess. In a beautiful, pink silk dress, with these silver wedge sandals. They looked so familiar you know? But I don't know why! But, I walk inside and it's this beautiful castle! And I look around and a man is standing right in front of me. Like two staircases spiraled down from somewhere and met in the middle, and he was standing there. He looked so familiar. I felt like I'd seen him before." Hermione looked up at this point. Sirius was watching her intently so she continued.  
"Anyway, he started to walk down stairs towards me. He had like shaggy black hair but I couldn't see his face. It was like watching T.V. when they blur out a criminal's face. You know what I mean? But all of a sudden he started to run. So I reached out my hand, hoping that he would take it, and he did and pulled me along with him. I felt so strange, almost like I was in love with him. We were running like mad and I don't even know what from, so I look behind me and there's a whole gang of men in masks, on horses, chasing after us. We ran down by this lake, which seemed to appear out of nowhere. We were forced to stop and he started to talk to me. He was repeating my name over and over and telling me that no matter what happened he would always love me." By this point, Hermione had started to cry and Sirius was kneeling at her side, pushing her hair away from her face softly.  
"Go on." he whispered.**_

_**"So I hugged him and all of a sudden I heard this gun shot and he went like...Limp in my arms. So I laid him down and I found myself covered in his blood. It was on my dress and my arms and hands, there were even droplets of it on my gorgeous shoes. So I sat down and put my hands on his face, just bawling. Then he looked up at me, said he loved me...And he died in my arms." Hermione started to sob.**_

_**"Then his face started to change. First it was Harry's face, then Ron's, then my dad's, then Arthur's, then Seamus's...But somehow I knew that none of those people were who he really was. But just as the face started to become unblurred, I heard another shot and something went straight through my back...And I died on him." Hermione choked out.  
"Oh 'Mione…That's awful." he whispered, looking like he was holding back his own tears. "Don't cry tough stuff." he said, standing up and enfolding her in a hug. She sobbed into his shoulder.  
"It was just so scary!" she muttered.**_

_**"I know." he shushed her, putting his hand on her hair.  
"I'm such a bawl baby." Hermione muttered angrily, pulling back and wiping at her cheeks angrily.**_

_**"It's okay to cry!" he said, holding her face in his hands and making her look at him. "You know...You remind me a lot of someone I knew back in my seventh year."**_

_**"Really?" Hermione asked wiping at her eyes.**_

_**"Yeah, she was amazing." he said, looking like he was about to cry. "She had the most beautiful, soft, honey brown hair...And these just gorgeous, brown eyes that always sparkled when she was thinking or smiling...She looked so much like you 'Mione." he said, pushing her hair out of her eyes**_

_**"You know what else?"**_

_**"What?" she asked. Sirius blinked back apparent tears and smiled wryly.**_

_**"I was in love with her."**_

_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!End Flashback!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Something suddenly clicked in Heather's brain as she looked down at her new sandals. They were wedges, with a brown heel, and a strap that went around her toes, along with one that wrapped around her ankles. The straps had intricate, beaded designs of flowers. They were silver. Heather gasped and Sirius awoke with a start, hitting himself in the nose with his hand.  
"Oh shit." he mumbled. A drop of blood from his bloody nose fell on the strap of her wedge sandal. Heather breathed heavier for a second before starting to sob uncontrollably.

"Heather! Oh my God! Are you okay!?" he asked, his hand over his nose and mouth. She turned to look at him.

"No." she said, shaking her head and then stood up shaking before turning and running out of the common room. She was running at top speed towards the lake. Her tears seemed to be practically flying off of her cheeks. When she reached the lake, she collapsed in a heap under the beech tree, sobbing so bad that she thought her head was going to pop off. Then she heard a voice calling behind her. She didn't even bother to look up she knew it was him but then a familiar pair of arms encircled her in a hug.

She turned to hug Brad back sobbing so hard that she could barely breathe. But her best friend just sat there, rocking her back and forth in his arms.


End file.
